


Telling The Truth

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finally lays full claim to Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling The Truth

"The truth is..."

Anya's voice faltered even as they stood side by side, speaking to the group who had become a family. Abby's hand is gentle at her back and she speaks softly herself, her Scottish accent full and clear. 

"The truth is... Anya is mine. I love her and I don't expect to turn away anytime soon."

Anya glances down, smiling shyly. Abby is finished speaking and she moves to pull Anya closer, tucking hair out of Anya's eyes. Anya gives into the kiss fully, willingly. She knows there is no clearer way to let them know Abby's words were true.


End file.
